Krillin's Wish
by Cheetor640
Summary: Krillin is tired of Vegeta's insults, and decides he wants to show up the Saiyan Prince. So he gathers up the Dragon Balls so he can become a Sayain but when his Sayain urge to fight begins to control him the Z-fighters friend soon becomes their enemy
1. Krillin's Promise

Krillin's Wish  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ka - meh – ha – meh – HA!"  
  
"Ka - meh – ha – meh – HA!"  
  
Two identical ki beams clashed in the sky, as the Sayain Goku, and half- Sayain Gohan exchanged blasts. The father and son duo broke away from their energy beam stalemate, and reengaged in their sparring match. Throwing volleys of punches and kicks at each other while the yellow Super Sayain aura surrounded them.  
  
Meanwhile Krillin lay back on the cool green grass below watching the amazing training session above him.  
  
Man I sure can't compete with them anymore. Krillin thought to himself. I can hardly remember a time when Goku and I's power levels were even close to being equal. Ever since those Super Sayain transformations showed up I've been left in the dust. He continued to lie back in the field watching the fight. Even though he had a lot better senses than your average human, he was still having some trouble keeping track of their movements. If I didn't know better I'd swear that was a serious fight. They sure have surpassed me.   
  
Krillin's eyes darted from the fight to the picnic blanket about a foot away from his resting place. His wife and daughter were helping Chichi and Bulma set out the food to the picnic they had arranged. At least Vegeta had consumed a quarter of that food, it had been a good thing they had prepared enough to feed an army.  
  
There was a second fight on the ground a few feet away. Goten and Trunks were also having a friendly sparring match. It wasn't half as intense as Goku and Gohan's fight, they hadn't even transformed.  
  
Even those two are stronger than me. Those Super Saiyans are just too much. It's a good thing I gave up fighting.   
  
Meanwhile on a nearby picnic blanket a certain Sayain prince wasn't quite as carefree as Krillin. Vegeta finished off his fourteenth chicken leg and tossed the remains along with the other chicken bones.  
  
I can't believe that women dragged me to this stupid gathering. He complained to himself. I should be at home training. I only agreed to come because I was promised sparring time with Kakarott. I thought that son of his was trying to become a brain, why is he training with his father?   
  
Vegeta had attempted to initiate a sparring match with Goku, but he had been too wrapped up with his fight with Gohan to even notice the Prince. He had even resorted to asking Trunks, but his son like Goku was too busy playing with Goten to break want to spar with his father.  
  
Vegeta soon grew tired of relieving his aggression by consuming dozens of chicken legs and began to look throughout the area for a possible sparring partner. He first spotted 18; aside from the four Sayains sparring she was the strongest. But he threw off that idea, he still remembered the first battle they had had seven years ago. Even though he knew that he had gotten much stronger than the blonde Android the feeling of his arm being broken by one of 18's kicks still made him shudder, of course he would never admit it.  
  
Which of course left only one person, the small fighter laying on the grass a few feet away from him; Krillin.  
  
Vegeta grunted. He wasn't much of an opponent, one punch could send the shrimp sailing into a cliff wall and the fight would be over. Of course it would relieve some of the tension to pummel him for a while. A small smirk grew on Vegeta's face. Yeah that's exactly what he'd do.  
  
Vegeta raised two fingers formed a very weak ki beam with them, and fired them into the unsuspecting Krillin's face.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Krillin yelled as he jumped up from his peaceful rest shaking the dust off his face and hair. "Vegeta what did you do that for?"  
  
Vegeta only continued to smirk and fired another small couple ki beams at Krillin's feet, causing Krillin to frantically dance about dodging the ki beams. Vegeta could hardly contain his laughter.  
  
"I'm bored," Vegeta said stopping the barrage of tiny beams. "I need some entertainment."  
  
"Huh?" Krillin said only to see Vegeta disappear.  
  
Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him, and threw a punch. Krillin madly dodged the attack. Vegeta missed by a long shot, but only because he had intended to.  
  
"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled. "What are you doing I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Not surprising shrimp!" Vegeta yelled throwing another punch, which Krillin just barely dodged.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Krillin asked again.  
  
"I told you I'm bored!" Vegeta barked throwing a third punch this one almost grazed Krillin's face. "I need a sparring partner."  
  
"Pick someone else!" Krillin screamed frantically holding his hand in front of his face. "I'm no challenge for you."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's the fun of it."  
  
Vegeta through a fourth punch, this time it landed square in Krillin's face sending him flying. Fortunately for Krillin the punch wasn't that powerful and he was able to recover. That last punch had really gotten him angry.  
  
"Fine!" Krillin said powering up to his maximum power level. "You want a fight you've got one!"  
  
Krillin flew forward landing a punch in the Sayain prince's face giving it all he had. Vegeta, like Krillin before was sent flying by the attack. He had intentionally allowed Krillin to hit him, but Vegeta hadn't powered up yet. He didn't expect Krillin's punch to be that powerful.  
  
Looks like the little shrimp is stronger than I thought.   
  
Vegeta's powered up slightly, not to his maximum before transforming, but high enough to beat Krillin. Krillin flew forward throwing several punches and kicks at Vegeta. Vegeta only smirked and dodged each either blocked or dodged each attack. Krillin was giving it all he had screaming at the top of his lungs while he attacked.  
  
The battle had soon gained the attention of Goku and Gohan, who halted their sparring session to observe the one below. Trunks and Goten's fight also stopped to observe Krillin and Vegeta's. Lastly it had also gained attention of the four girls on the picnic basket.  
  
Krillin retreated from his useless barrage of kicks and bunches, realizing that it was useless, and decided to try a different technique.  
  
Krillin raised one hand above his head forming a ki attack in his hand. "Destructo disk!"  
  
Krillin let his the disk fly, but Vegeta only effortlessly dodged it. Springing to the offensive. Before Krillin could even react Vegeta was in front of him and delivered a strong punch into Krillin's face.  
  
The blow sent Krillin rolling along the ground, however he still had a lot of energy left and was able to recover and spring to his feet.  
  
"Take this!" Krillin yelled firing dozens of small ki balls at the Sayain prince.  
  
Vegeta flew forward expertly and flawlessly dodging each beam. He reached Krillin and punched Krillin in the stomach, followed by a kick to the head. Once again Krillin was found rolling in the dirt. This time he didn't get up quite as fast, he only had the strength to slowly rise to his knees.  
  
Vegeta slowly approached the battered Krillin. "You were just as easy to beat as I thought. A very entertaining fight." He raised his hand forming a small ki blast. Enough to send Krillin flying again, a sight Vegeta always found amusing.  
  
Vegeta was about to fire the blast when 18 suddenly appeared between the Sayain prince and her husband.  
  
"That's enough Vegeta," she said. "You've had your fun now leave Krillin alone."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Does the shrimp really need his wife to defend him? It's just a sparring match. I thought that Krillin had more guts than that."  
  
"You know that your power level difference is too large for him to ever offer you a challenge. This is just your lame idea of fun. Now back off before I make you back off."  
  
"That's right Vegeta," Bulma yelled. "Now stop acting like a jerk and get back here."  
  
Vegeta ignored his mate, and addressed 18. "You know I'm stronger than you." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Not without transforming you're not," 18 said. "You won't have time to transform before I knock your lights out."  
  
Vegeta grimaced. He knew that was true, it would take at least his Super Sayain transformation to fight off 18. Possibly even a transformation to Super Sayain 2.  
  
"No 18," Krillin said. He got up and pushed his wife aside, and stood up to face Vegeta once again. "This is something I have to do on my own."  
  
"Krillin don't be stupid!" 18 yelled. "You know that even in a sparring match like this Vegeta is way too strong for you!"  
  
"I don't care," Krillin said. "No offense honey, but I'd rather get beaten into the ground than accept anymore help. All my life I've been in trouble, and each time someone has bailed me out. Goku, during the fight with the Sayains, Gohan when I was fighting the mini Cells. Even Vegeta had to save me during the fight with Frieza. I've never gotten through any situation on my won. Just let me fight this one!"  
  
"I'm sorry Krillin but I'm not going to watch -"  
  
It was too late, Krillin attacked Vegeta while 18 was in mid sentence. He threw a punch but Vegeta dodged it. He attempted a kick but Vegeta just effortlessly dodged it.  
  
"Okay this has gone from entertaining to boring," Vegeta said and ended the sparring match with quick punch to Krillin's face. For the final time Krillin was sent flying and then crashed into a cliff.  
  
"You should have listened to your wife shrimp!" Vegeta said as he approached the crater that Krillin had created when he crashed into the cliff. "You know perfectly well that you're nothing against me. I don't even need to transform to beat you. You're nothing but a pathetic weakling! A worthless weakling human, just like all the other bugs on this planet. You may have mastered ki but that still makes you a weakling human. You're pathetic."  
  
"Vegeta that's enough," Goku said flying down next to the two. "You've had your fun, now if you really want to spar you can spar with me."  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at Goku. "Stay out of this Kakarott! I'm done with all of you! I'm going home to train, like I should have done instead of coming on this stupid outing!"  
  
Vegeta powered up and took to the air heading back to Capsule Corp, but not before getting a few harsh yells from Bulma. Vegeta only ignored them and flew on.  
  
"Are you okay Daddy?" Marron asked approaching her father.  
  
Krillin got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm fine Marron."  
  
That wasn't entirely true. Physically Krillin was fine. Vegeta hadn't been too hard on him, a few minor scratches here or there, but aside from that he was okay. It was his pride that was hurt.  
  
Who's he to call me a weakling? Krillin thought. I may not be as strong as him but I'm still strong. I've had enough of the arrogant bastards insults! I'm tired of being called a weakling. I'll get stronger Vegeta! Then we'll see who the real weakling is! 


	2. Krillin's Wish

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything associated with it. This is just fan fiction.  
  
2  
  
3 Sorry I didn't put any author's notes in the first chapter. I just well forgot. Anyway I wrote this because I felt that good old Krillin my favorite non-Sayain character tends to be left out of the spotlight a lot. So this fic is all about him, and an excuse to allow Krillin to finally kick some ass instead of getting beat up all the time. To clear some things out this fic it takes place about a little over a year after Majin Buu is defeated, and for the sake of this fic let's say Gohan can't go Mystic. I know that's dumb but it's my fic so you can't do anything about it. Now just read and enjoy  
  
4  
  
5 --------------------  
  
6  
  
7 Chapter Two: Krillin's Wish  
  
The loud irritating beep of Krillin's alarm clock beeped only to be silenced as Krillin's hand came crashing down on it. The clock read six AM. He had to wake up early if we wanted to carry out his plan to get stronger. Nervously he looked at the sleeping figure of his wife beside him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the alarm hadn't woken her up.  
  
He knew that 18 wouldn't approve of this plan. Nor would anyone else; he had to keep it a secret until it was carried out. Krillin quietly slunk out of bed and walked over to the closet pulling out a small box that he had put away eight years ago. It contained his orange training suit.  
  
He took the box into the closest room, which happened to be the bathroom. He couldn't risk changing in the bedroom, too much of a chance of waking up 18.  
  
He caught a look of himself in the mirror as he finished putting on the orange suit.  
  
"Man sure feels weird to be wearing this thing again. I haven't worn it since the Cell games…man do I ever look wearing it with hair." Krillin continued to stare at himself in the mirror then came to a realization. "You know even weirder when I make my wish. If I'm going to make my wish I should really look the part. Goku might be able to make this look work but I think I need something different."  
  
Leaving the bathroom Krillin walked to the middle of the hallway and pulled down the stairs that led up to the attic of the Kame house. After reaching the top of the stairs he began throwing dusty old boxes aside, until he found what he was looking for a bright red trunk.  
  
The trunk was locked he'd lost the key years ago, that didn't stop him though. A small ki blast solved that problem and the trunk was open.  
  
He tossed aside some old ripped training gi, and found what he had been looking for, his Sayain armor. Krillin pulled out the armor and skintight clothing and the armor and began to examine it. He sighed as he drew a finger through the hole in the armor.  
  
"I forgot why I put it in this trunk in the first place." Krillin said shuddering as he remembered how the hole originated. Getting impaled by Frieza's horn was not a pleasant experience. "Well it's got a huge gaping hole, but Bulma could probably fix it. I need to get her dragon radar before I do anything might as well ask her to do that too. I better get going."  
  
Krillin packed up the armor in an empty box he found in the attic, and flew out the closest window on his way to Capsule Corp.  
  
Krillin touched down at Capsule Corp half an hour later, and as he suspected found Bulma hard at work in her lab.  
  
"A little early in the morning to be working isn't it?" Krillin said as he approached Bulma.  
  
Startled by Krillin's sudden approach Bulma quickly sat up forgetting that she working inside a robot and bumped her head.  
  
"Krillin!" she yelled. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry, but anyway I need ask you a favor."  
  
"Yeah sure what do you need," she said rubbing her head.  
  
"Well actually it's two favors."  
  
"Like I said before," Bulma said. "What do you need?"  
  
"Well first I need to borrow your Dragon radar for a while."  
  
Bulma grabbed a nearby rag and wiped some grease off of her hands. "What do you need the dragon radar for?"  
  
"Nothing really…just um collecting them for fun. You never know when we might need them."  
  
"Yeah sure, I think I've got it somewhere in the lab." Bulma began stepped up to a nearby drawer. "I'm sure it's in here somewhere."  
  
She began to remove several objects from the drawer, most of which Krillin couldn't even hope to identify. "Here it is!" Bulma said holding the radar up in victory before tossing it into Krillin's hands. "Consider yourself lucky. I usually can't find anything in that drawer."  
  
"Thanks," Krillin said. "Now about that other favour."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"This," Krillin said holding up his Sayain armor. "I need this armor repaired. It kind of had a run in with one of Frieza's horns a decade ago and I thought it was about time I got it fixed."  
  
"What do you need it for?" Bulma asked. "You wouldn't have pulled it out after ten years if you didn't have plans for it."  
  
Krillin smiled and laughed nervously, luckily this was a question he had prepared for. "Well no reason really. I just think it looks really cool on me."  
  
"Yeah that's good, but what's the real reason."  
  
"Well I – uh," Krillin stuttered as he started to think. He needed to think up something to say quickly. "I was just planning on joining Gohan on the superhero thing. I thought this armor would be perfect."  
  
"Doesn't Gohan have Videl for that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well – uh we thought that a trio would be better than a duo."  
  
"Alright," Bulma said taking the armor. "But I could make another outfit just like Gohan's instead if you want."  
  
"No no!" Krillin yelled. "You don't have to do that! Fixing the armor up is fine."  
  
"Alright, but you're going to look weird fighting alongside Gohan wearing Sayain armor." Bulma said then moved to her workstation to get working on the armor.  
  
I think I'd look weirder if I wore something that looks like that fashion disaster outfit that Gohan wears.   
  
Krillin sat back in the lab exploring his surroundings trying to identify any of the objects in the lab. He only managed to identify one or two the others were a complete mystery to him. Most of the things he didn't want to know about.  
  
Krillin continue to sit for fifteen minutes until Bulma returned carrying his armor, good as new.  
  
"Finished," Bulma said handing Krillin his armor. "I improved it a bit too. It can take a lot bigger attacks than it could before, like Vegeta's."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, appreciate it." Krillin gave a quick wave goodbye and then flew out the window.  
  
Bulma sighed and shook her head. "Don't any of those boys use the door anymore."  
  
Krillin stopped briefly behind a tree to change into his armor. He smiled proudly as he caught a look at his reflection in a lake next to him.  
  
"Wow now that I have hair this thing looks even cooler on me! It's going to look even better after I make my wish…speaking of which." Gohan took out the dragon radar and turned it on. Immediately three blips appeared. "Alright let's get this over with."  
  
Krillin took to the air following the radar, which led him to the nearest Dragon ball. The first one the five star ball was pretty easy it was simply lying in plain site in a meadow. Retrieving the other balls weren't as easy. He had to rush out of an erupting volcano for the seven star ball. He had swim into a deep underwater cavern to get the one star ball. The three star ball was in a dinosaur nest, he had almost gotten eaten by a dinosaur that thought he was stealing his eggs. A cliff had to be blasted away in order to get the six star ball, and he almost froze to death trying to retrieve the two star ball from the arctic.  
  
Krillin sighed flying over a forest, where the radar had led him to the final dragon ball. "One more to go, the four star ball."  
  
The radar led him to the center of the forest, but when he touched down there was no dragon ball. He glanced around nervously noticing a knothole in one of the trees. He reached inside the knothole pulling out Gohan's old orange hat, with the four-star ball resting on the top of it.  
  
"Gohan must have put this together after the Dragon balls regenerated a few months ago. Probably going to give it to Goten or something." Krillin said eyeing up the hat. Then ripping the dragon ball off of it. "Sorry Gohan I'll make it up to you somehow."  
  
Krillin took off into the air once again; he soon arrived in a remote dessert. It was far enough away from any of his friends out so he could make his wish in time. They would definitely notice when he summoned the dragon and come to investigate. This remote location would give him the time he needed. That was unless Goku decided to use his instant transmission then he would be in trouble.  
  
"Eternal dragon Shenlong! I call you forth!"  
  
The balls responded to his call and began to glow, the sky soon turned black like it always did. A beam of light followed which soon formed into the eternal dragon.  
  
Krillin took a step back as she shook in fear. "Man I've been seeing this happen all my life and it still creeps me out."  
  
Shenlong stared down at Krillin with a menacing look and spoke. "You have awaken me from my slumber. Speak now what is your first wish?"  
  
Krillin spoke quickly; he probably didn't have much time until one of his friends showed up. "I'm sick of being a human! I wish to be transformed into a Sayain!"  
  
"Very well. You're wish is granted." Shenlong's eyes began to glow bright red Krillin instantly began to feel changes.  
  
He screamed as incredible pain erupted through his rear end. A ripping sound could be heard as a tail emerged. The pain eventually subsided and Krillin admired his new appendage.  
  
"Alright it worked!" Krillin cheered. "I'm a Sayain!"  
  
The change wasn't just physical. Krillin could also feel a change inside. His power level had increased immensely! He was amazed at how strong he had become. There was also an urge within him, a strange urge to fight. He desperately wanted to fight, test out his new powers. He didn't want to find someone weaker than him, or even his equal like he usually did. He wanted to exchange blows with someone stronger, in particular a certain Sayain Prince. He was about to fly off when the eternal dragon spoke.  
  
"Now what is your second wish?"  
  
Krillin froze in place and smacked himself in the forehead. "Duh I forgot about the second wish…"  
  
"Speak now!" the impatient dragon bellowed. "What is your second wish."  
  
Krillin began to stutter. "Well…I…uh…hmm."  
  
"Speak!"  
  
Krillin grinned evilly as a wicked idea entered his head. He would really show Vegeta with this one.  
  
"I wish that the Sayain Prince Vegeta currently residing on this planet would be changed into a human!"  
  
"Very well. It shall be done." Shenlong said. His eyes began to glow as he granted Krillin's second wish. "Your wish is granted! My work is done."  
  
With that the seven dragon balls on the ground on the ground flew off in separate directions scattering around the earth, the dragon and the black sky disappeared along with them.  
  
"Alright perfect!" Krillin said powering up and taking off into the air. "No interruptions or anything! I can't believe it actually worked!" He continued to fly forward at a speed that amazed him. He hadn't felt this powerful since Guru had awakened his sleeping power. The power surging through him just amazed him, never in his life had he been this powerful!  
  
"This is going to be sweet!" he announced. "And with Vegeta now a human he's really going to pay for what he did to me at the picnic. Watch out Vegeta here I come!"  
  
-------------------  
  
What's going to happen when Krillin confronts Vegeta with his newly acquired Sayain powers? And how pissed off is Vegeta going to be when he finds out he's been turned into a human. To find out you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. Remember make sure that you review, the more reviews I get the more I want to write. So until next time I'm signing out. 


	3. Krillin's Attack

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I've been busy with university as all. Anyway here's the latest chapter and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long the next one. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Krillin's Attack  
  
An hour passed since Shenlong had been summoned, and the gravity room of Capsule corporation's gravity room was filled with Vegeta's scream, followed by a volley of ki balls emerging from his hands. The balls of energy bounced off the several robot drones, as they should be and sent back their owner. Vegeta was able to the block, or hit most of them out of the way, but at least two found themselves crashing against the Prince's body. The impact was far greater than Vegeta expected, and he soon was unable to maintain his flight. He soon crashed into a gravity room floor.  
  
With great strain, Vegeta pulled himself to his feet, but for a reason beyond his perception he found it difficult to stand up; though he was able to stay erect, it was taking a lot of energy to do so.  
  
Frustration raged within Vegeta's body. For some reason, he was finding his training this morning much more difficult than usual. His reaction time was cut in half, and he found it difficult to recover upon being hit from ki attacks, and due to his slowed reaction time he was finding himself taking more of them than usual.  
  
This hadn't been the first time that his training sessions he hadn't been able to perform as best he could. Occasionally for various reasons, he would have lost a large amount of sleep and was too tired to train properly, but even then he was able to train for at least three hours. He had been training for only an hour and he was already dead tired.  
  
He had tried to compensate for this morning's unknown inability to train properly by turning down the gravity from it's normal level of four hundred to a much less stressful level of two hundred, but even with the halved gravity levels he still found it difficult.  
  
In addition to his newfound physical weakness, Vegeta also noticed a change in his mental condition. He was lacking the normal passion for his training that he normally had. He no longer had the same strive to become stronger that normally racked his mind, and what pushed him to train so hard. Training had always been hard, but now it seemed more like work than anything.  
  
"Damn hunk of metal," Vegeta cursed at the gravity machine, panting heavily. His quick temper and pride seemed to be the only things left in tact since his last training session, which the circumstances were really beginning to prey upon. His anger only rose over the fact that he was unable to formulate an explanation for his sudden weakness. The only explanation he could think of was a malfunction within the gravity machine.  
  
Vegeta had enough of the gravity machine's incompetence, and released his aggravation with a punch to the main console. Unfortunately damaging the console did little to ease his anger, and Vegeta angrily stormed out of the gravity room.  
  
Relief poured onto his body as his he emerged into Capsule Corp.'s hallway. Now surrounded my normal gravity, his aching muscles no longer felt the strain of two hundred times normal gravity. Unfortunately that physical relief did little to heal the emotional scars to his pride he had just received. Vegeta ignored his rage, along with the temptation of destroying the entire room, the cause of his rage. Instead he bitterly walked down Capsule Corp.'s hallways in the direction of the kitchen. If there was anything that could calm an angry Sayain it was food.  
  
He arrived in the kitchen a few moments later, finding both his family members already there. Bulma was working diligently away at the stove, while Trunks sat at the kitchen table shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta bellowed, taking a seat next to his son. "That blasted gravity room is broken again."  
  
Bulma signed, placing another plate of food onto the table. "What did you blow up this time."  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at his mate. "I did nothing to that hunk of metal. It's some sort of malfunction, it's doubling the set gravity limit."  
  
"That's impossible," Bulma said. "I just gave it a tune up the last time you blew it up - two days ago!" "It worked fine when I used last night Dad," Trunks said with a face full of food.  
  
Vegeta momentarily stopped piling food on his face to give Trunks a stern look. It gave him an explanation to why the gravity machine wasn't working properly, Trunks must have done something to it. Yeah, that was it.  
  
"And where was your father when you were using the gravity room?" Bulma asked. "I do recall that you weren't allowed to use it without him present."  
  
Trunks quickly looked away, not saying a word, and continued to fill his face with large amounts of food. Vegeta chose to ignore his sons mischievousness, he was too relieved to find out it was the gravity machine was the cause of his weakness and not of his own. However, there was still a part of him that doubted the machine's malfunction. Vegeta could still sense a slight change in his power level. It wasn't just a weakening either, there seemed to be something else different about it, something he just couldn't put his finger on. But he ignored it, coating the difference with denial, and arrogance. Trunks was the reason for his inabilities in the training room. That's what his mind was set on, and Vegeta was not one to change once he set his mind to a certain idea.  
  
Doing his best to put his troubles out of his mind, he joined Trunks and to began to consume the mountain of food he had built upon his plate.  
  
To Vegeta's great surprise it didn't take him very long to fill his stomach, but what surprised him even more was the amount of food that remained. He had eaten less than half of the food he had served, and his hunger was satisfied.  
  
"You okay Dad?" Trunks asked, again with a mouthful of food. "You've barely eaten anything."  
  
Trunks' statement wasn't completely true. Vegeta had eaten a large amount of food for an average Earthling, but in comparison to the amount that he, or any other Sayain normally consumed, he it was relatively small.  
  
Such a minute detail normally would not have bothered him, but in addition to his recent aggravation from the gravity room, was more than he could bear. He managed to keep most of his rage bottled up, but it wasn't enough to keep it hidden from his mate and son. Staring at his less than half eaten meal, Vegeta clenched his fists tightly, almost cutting off the blood their blood flow. His face was distorted in a look of rage. It took all his strength to not scream out loud. Instead, the words came out softly.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
"Oh I'm really enjoying this," a sly voice said from the doorway.  
  
The six eyes rose to the doorframe, where they saw a satisfied Krillin leaning backwards against the doorframe, wearing his trademark cheerful smile.  
  
"Hey Krillin," Bulma said in a fake cheerful sort of way. She was happy to see him, but was unhappy over his poor timing. It was never a good idea to show up when Vegeta was angry. She attempted to change the subject, maybe calm down Vegeta. "How did the search for the Dragon Balls go?"  
  
Bulma's efforts were futile, as she knew they would be. She didn't spend almost a decade with Vegeta and not learn about his temper.  
  
"What do you want midget!" Vegeta bellowed angrily.  
  
Vegeta may have been able to contain his anger at Krillin's appearance had it not been for the comment that accompanied it, and Krillin knew it. It had been its entire point.  
  
Krillin took a few steps forward, and spoke. "I'm here for a rematch, to settle the score you set during the picnic."  
  
Vegeta smirked. His day had just gotten better, beating the hell out of this weakling was just what he needed to lighten his mood. He may be in a weaker state due to his training, but knew he was more than strong enough to deal with Krillin. Of course, he was completely unaware of the two wishes Krillin had made only an hour before.  
  
"Don't waste your time," Vegeta bragged. "Didn't you learn your lesson before? Or are you forgetting you don't have your woman to back you up this time." Krillin continued to step towards Vegeta, doing his best to keep his newly acquired tail hidden beneath his armor.  
  
"Things have changed since last time," Krillin said in an unusual confidant tone.  
  
"You think just because you've been on some Sayain armor you have some sudden newfound strength?" Vegeta chuckled. "Or have you been training since I last defeated you?" Vegeta again let a confident chuckle escape his lips. "You are aware that no amount of training you undergo will allow you to equal my strength."  
  
"Oh my change has nothing to do with training," Krillin said.  
  
Suddenly, before Vegeta even realized Krillin had moved, a quick and powerful punch was delivered to Vegeta's cheek. The force of Krillin's blow sent Vegeta flying at a force so powerful he knocked a hole in the kitchen wall, sending Vegeta outside, and eating dirt in Capsule Corp.'s courtyard. Krillin quickly followed. He flew out the hole Vegeta had recently created, and landed on the grass a few feet in front of his downed foe.  
  
His previous rage renewed - not only renewed, but also heightened - Vegeta rose to his feet, to angrily stare down his attacker. His anger only grew as he realized a trickle of blood running down his cheek.  
  
"You little insect!" Vegeta screamed. "That was a lucky shot!"  
  
"And let me guess," Krillin mocked. "You weren't ready?"  
  
Vegeta grew even angrier at Krillin's latest comment, but Krillin remained ever confident. He loved the new confidence he was feeling. Never before a battle had Krillin ever felt so sure of victory. He normally felt fear and anticipated for a defeat before a battle. Even when he was going up against an opponent equal in strength to himself, he still anticipated defeat. This time was different, the incredible confidence was intoxicating! This must be how Goku and Vegeta felt before a fight. No wonder they loved to fight so much.  
  
Vegeta screamed in anger, throwing a punch, which Krillin was able to block with minimal effort. Vegeta threw a second, but again Krillin raised his arm and blocked it with ease. In a fit of anger, and frustration Vegeta launched of volley of punches at incredible speed, each of which aimed Krillin's face. Laughing joyfully as Vegeta attempted to harm him, Krillin easily blocked every hit.  
  
Every punch that Krillin easily stopped only caused Vegeta's frustration to grow. He soon grew tired of attempting to pummel his attacker and flew back several feet. Without hesitation Vegeta pulled back his arms then thrust them forward, releasing on enormous energy beam upon his opponent, which Krillin took full force; he didn't even try to block or dodge it.  
  
Vegeta smiled in triumph, the beam hadn't been enough to kill Krillin of course, but it was enough to teach him he couldn't make a fool of the Prince of all Sayains - or so he thought.  
  
The attack cleared within a few moments, and Krillin emerged without so much as a scratch on him. Vegeta could only stare dumbfounded.  
  
"Impossible!" Vegeta screamed. A voice full of rage. "That beam was more than strong enough to knock out a weakling like you!"  
  
Krillin smiled proudly. "Except I'm not a weakling anymore Vegeta! I've been powered up."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists angrily. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he had to be telling the truth. He had done something to make himself stronger. There was no way he could be having this much trouble with him at the power level he had the last time they fought. A burning question etched its way into Vegeta's mind. How did the shrimp obtain this power? It was a question he was determined to find out.  
  
"How!" Vegeta demanded. "What did you do? How did a weakling like you gain this much power!"  
  
"I suppose there's no reason I can't tell you. It would be nice to see the look on your face."  
  
Krillin quickly removed his tail from the hiding place under his armor, allowing it to twitch freely within plain sight. A sight which Vegeta couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at.  
  
"You - you've become a Sayain," Vegeta said with astonishment.  
  
It was a fact that stung Vegeta far more than Krillin's punch had. The idea that Krillin, who he always saw as a weakling, was now a member of the proud Sayain race added to his increasing anger.  
  
Along with that anger came another, one that had a foundation of curiosity. Vegeta had just received half of the answer to the question. No wonder he was able to become so powerful. Only a Sayain could fight so well. However, though half of the question was answered, another half still remained a mystery.  
  
"How!" Vegeta screamed angrily. "How did YOU join the ranks of the noble Sayain race?"  
  
Krillin smirked. "How do you think?"  
  
It took all of two seconds for Vegeta's common sense to kick in, and for him to remember the magic that he himself had used himself. The magic that without he would still be buried in the soils of Namek.  
  
"The Dragon Balls!"  
  
"Yep, that would be it." Krillin said proudly.  
  
Vegeta laughed, accompanied by his usual confident smile. "That is all? That is the extend of your power? That of a mere Sayain, and to think I was worried for a moment that you may actually have surpassed me."  
  
"A mere Sayain?" Krillin said cockeyed and confused. "It's not like you to call your race 'mere'."  
  
"You've only been a match for me because you were a Sayain, a fact I was unaware of. Do you think you can compete with a Sayain of royal blood?"  
  
That's what you think. Krillin thought, still ever confident. Too bad you don't know about my second wish.  
  
Vegeta continued with his boasting. "Not only am I a Sayain Prince, but as you know. I am also a Super Sayain! Is that something you included in your wish?"  
  
Krillin continued to stay confident, though he did give himself a mental slap for not wishing to become a Super Sayain, he still knew that his newfound strength was more than enough.  
  
"Whoops! I knew I forgot something," Krillin said, putting on a stupid act.  
  
Falling for the act, Vegeta chuckled. "Well let's not put it off!"  
  
Vegeta powered up, and attempted to tap into his hidden power thus initiating the transformation. However, as he reached inside and attempted to transform he discovered there was nothing there. His attempt at a transformation was a failure.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta screamed in surprise. "What the hell? Why haven't I transformed?"  
  
Krillin snickered. "Oh this was the part I was really looking forward to seeing. I'm sure you've already guessed my first wish, to become a Sayain, but I don't remember giving you a clue about my second wish."  
  
A horrible fear rushed through Vegeta's body. The second wish was not something he had taken into account, and he had a horrible inclination of what it was. He couldn't guess for sure, but he knew it had something to do with his sudden inability to transform.  
  
"What did you do?!" Vegeta screamed. He had never been so angry. His voice rose to levels that could not be measured, and the angry red glow of ki surrounded his body. "What was your second wish you insolent little worm! What did you do to me?!"  
  
Despite the anger surging through Vegeta, Krillin's manner remained, and he spoke in a manner that mocked the already injured Prince.  
  
"Just like I turned myself into a Sayain, I used the second wish to do something similar to you. My second wish that you would become a human."  
  
Never before had words stung Vegeta so much, and never before had words angered him so much. His race, his royal Sayain blood. The one thing he valued more than anything else had just been stolen from him. Never before had he felt so empty, nor had he ever felt so angry.  
  
The red ki surrounded Vegeta's body doubled, and he raised his power level to the highest amount possible, and he screamed at a level so high it could be heard miles around.  
  
"How dare you!" Vegeta screamed with all his might.  
  
Vegeta then took to the air, flying forwards in an incredible fit of rage, determined avenge what Krillin had done to him.  
  
"How dare you take that away! How dare you turn me - turn me into one of YOU!"  
  
A massive ki powered punch was thrown at Krillin, one that Krillin was only able to dodge by millimeters. Krillin quickly retaliated, and powered up himself, and it was only seconds later that he delivered a swift kick to the side of Vegeta's head. Despite the fact that Vegeta was fueled by anger, and at his highest level of power possible, he was not able to withstand the attack, and was sent sailing several feet away; sent careening into the blades of grass.  
  
Krillin took this moment and launched a second attack. He flew towards the downed Vegeta and thrust his foot forward, intending to drive it into Vegeta's back. He was inches away from doing so, when he was suddenly kicked aside by an even more powerful kick than the one he had just given Vegeta. The kick wasn't more than Krillin could handle, but it had caught it off guard, and thus sent him sailing. However, Krillin was able to recover, land on his feet and look upon his attacker, who now stood between him and Vegeta. Krillin's attackers power began to raise exponentially. Lavender hair changed to gold, blue eyes turned green, and before Krillin stood an eight year old Super Sayain.  
  
"Stay out of this Trunks!" Krillin screamed angrily. A manner that was very much unlike his usual one.  
  
Trunks assumed a battle stance before his father. "I won't let you hurt my Dad!"  
  
"I don't want to fight you Trunks," Krillin said.  
  
"I don't either, you're a friend, but you're acting really strangely today and I won't let you hurt Dad." Trunks said. "My Dad might not be a Super Sayain anymore, but I am, and unless you're one too, you can't beat me."  
  
Krillin grinned. He didn't know why, but he liked the idea of going against an opponent stronger than him. It was a thrill that was previously unknown to him. He had fought several opponents stronger than himself before, and this was the first time that fear wasn't rushing over him commanding his body to run for his life.  
  
Krillin' confidence was to be maintained over one last aspect: Trunks was only a child. Krillin doubted that he had anymore than three years of training - four at the most. Krillin had a good two decades of training behind him, he far outweighed the boy in experience. His opponent was only a child, he only wished there was more honor in it.  
  
Without hesitation Krillin flew forward, and swung a mighty punch at Trunks' face. Without the slightest bit of effort Trunks moved his head to the side and Krillin missed. Trunks didn't wait for Krillin to launch another attack, he quickly launched his own. Trunks' fist soon found itself connecting with Krillin's stomach. Krillin doubled over in pain gripping the spot where Trunks' fist and landed. However, that only gave Trunks another chance to attack. A rapid succession of punches were quickly delivered to Krillin's face, which was followed by a swift kick to the abdomen.  
  
Krillin attempted to recover from the attack and swung a punch at his young opponent. But it was a blind punch and it took Trunks little effort to dodge, and the distraction gave Trunks another opportunity to attack. A medium sized ki blast soon collided with Krillin's back, and Krillin crashed into the ground.  
  
With incredible anger Krillin rose to his feet and launched a barrage of small ki blast at the pint sized Super Sayain. Trunks was able to either dodge, or hit each of the ki blasts aside. With his frustration only growing from his failed attacks, Krillin flew at Trunks to begin an aerial combat.  
  
The fight continued to stay one-sided. It didn't matter how quick or powerful Krillin's attacks seemed to be, Trunks was always able to counter each of them with one of his own, of equal or greater strength. The boy soon grew fed up with the Krillin's useless attacks and once again sent him careening into the ground. He soon landed a few feet in front of him.  
  
Anger burned inside Krillin, an anger that he had never felt before. This wasn't the first time he had been defeated in battle, but this was the first time that the defeat had hurt him so much. Despite the fact that Trunks was a Super Sayain and he wasn't, he just couldn't understand how he could be doing so poorly. His attitude had changed somehow. His face, which was usually so comical, even in the face of danger, and especially during the odd chance of victory, was now full of rage and hate.  
  
"I - I can't be defeated by you!" he yelled. "You're just a child!"  
  
"You know that doesn't matter," Trunks said. "I'm a Super Sayain, you're not. I'm stronger than you that's all there is to it."  
  
That only angered Krillin to a greater extent. Never before had he cared, about a victory so much. Even when his life was on the line he wasn't so desperate to gain victory. All these new feelings invaded him, demanding that he win, defeat Trunks by any means necessary.  
  
Unfortunately that wasn't something he could do by normal means. It pained him to admit it, but Trunks was indeed stronger than him. Having more experience than the boy just wasn't enough, he needed to think of another way to defeat him.  
  
A confident grin grew on Krillin's face as he a way to promise him victory entered his mind.  
  
"The fight is not over boy! I will defeat you by any means necessary!" Krillin screamed angrily. His attitude was far different than his usual one, as if something had taken leave of his normal senses.  
  
Krillin raised one hand over his head, and yelled the name of his favorite attack. "Destructo Disc!" And with one mighty heave, the energy disc was hurled at Trunks.  
  
Trunks eyed up the attack that had just been hurled at him. He couldn't gauge exact power that it held, but he was sure that no attack Krillin could conjure up could hurt him very much. So there he stood, ready to take the Destructo Disc, confident that he would remain unharmed.  
  
Meanwhile, Krillin stood laughing maniacally as the attack flew at Trunks. Laughing first at the idea that Trunks had no idea of what it would soon do to him, which then brought images into Krillin's mind of what would happen once the Destructo Disc struck. Krillin had aimed it at the young Super Sayain's midsection, thus he would be cut right in half. He replayed the image in his head over and over. Trunks' realization of what was happening to him, and then his upper half falling lifelessly to the ground, followed by his lower half. If he survived Trunks would surely be unable to maintain his Super Sayain transformation. Once that happened, Krillin would take to the air and incinerate -  
  
It was that image of Trunks' death - caused by himself, that suddenly snapped Krillin's normal rationalization back into consciousness.  
  
"No!" Krillin screamed immediately taking to the air.  
  
He flew as fast as he could stopping above the Destructo Disc immediately conjuring up an energy beam that quickly destroyed the disc.  
  
Trunks could only stare in confusion, at Krillin's actions, while Vegeta, who seemed to be paralyzed with newfound human fear, sighed with relief.  
  
Several overwhelming emotions flooded Krillin's mind, emotions had caused him to lose his flight, fall to the ground, and to his knees. Fear was the primary emotion in his mind, caused by the overwhelming urge to destroy Trunks that just entered his mind.  
  
His hands clutched the blades of grass tightly as his entire body shook. Rivers of nervous sweat poured down his face, accompanied by tears.  
  
"What did I - did I - almost do.I almost - I almost killed - Trunks.I-"  
  
"Krillin?" Trunks said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Trunk's voice caused him to look up. Shame flooded his body upon looking on his almost victim. Shame that was increased upon seeing the horror in Bulma's face, who stood in the hole that Vegeta had created.  
  
It was more than Krillin could take, looking away from them both he took to the air, and began to fly as far away from Capsule Corp. as possible.  
  
There he was left to deal with his actions. The tears and sweat flowing down his face didn't stop as he flew. He tried to shake off what he had done, but he couldn't. He had just tried to kill Trunks, a boy, and his friend. The thought of committing such a horrid act caused him to shiver, and along with that shiver a horrible thought entered his mind.  
  
For a moment he had lost complete control over his normal rational mind. All he cared about was winning the fight. He had gotten lucky this time, but next time would he be able to control himself? And if he couldn't? What would be the consequences?  
  
He began to think using the Dragon Balls to become a Sayain was a serious mistake. New urges were entering his mind that he just couldn't control. How long would it be until he wouldn't be able to control those urges anymore? He and his friends had fought several evils in their lives, how long would it be until he became one of them?  
  
--------------------  
  
so what did you think of the third chapter? Hopefully it'll be about a month (or less) for chapter four. And don't worry any plot holes will be filled in eventually. 


End file.
